


Great Start

by tsc



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tsc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba's new year is off to a great start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Start

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry this is my first contribution to the magi fandom, thanks to an anon prompt. again, i don't ship this but here we are.

My head was killing me, and it was taking everything within me to keep from crying out in pain. In fact, my entire body felt like it was on fire, pin pricks in different spots on my skin burned from god knows what. I was pressed against something very, very warm. Something very warm, and breathing.

Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell that it was bright in the place that I was. What exactly had happened last night? Where was I?

There was a party for the New Year, which I remember pretty clearly. Sinbad had invited us weeks in advance, and I had gone with Aladdin and Morgiana…

I was startled and pulled from my thoughts as whatever I was laying on moved. I moved my head slightly to resituate myself, getting a bit more comfortable, before hearing a slight hiss from behind me. I didn’t think anything of it, and nothing forced me to move, so I didn’t bother.

There were a lot of people at the party. There was alcohol in every direction; you couldn’t escape the smell of liquor floating through the air if you had tried. There were people dancing, and girls surrounding Sinbad like a hoard of flirtatious bodyguards, while I vaguely remember Ja’far watching from afar – I laughed quietly to myself as the words played back and forth through my head.

Ja’far, afar, Ja’far, afar.

He kept his eye on Sinbad, either way, and there was something else in his eye that I somewhat remember being concerned about, but I was swept away by Kougyoku before I could ask if he was all right. The kidnapping was the beginning of my night’s downfall I am sure.

Things began to get hazy after that. There was alcohol, and there was a game involved, and I remember kissing someone, but I can’t recall who it was. I remember seeing a couple people that made my stomach burn with anger, but the anger didn’t last long as the alcohol continued flowing.

And somehow I ended up laying on something, or I am assuming now some _one_ very warm.

My headache had started to ease a bit as my eyes adjusted to the light streaming into the room through my eyelids. I took a deep breath before slowly blinking my tired eyes open, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain tore through my head with the bright light streaming through the window. I still couldn’t tell where exactly I was in Sinbad’s large house, but I could definitely recognize the décor through my blurry-eyed state.

I blinked a few more times to focus, which I immediately deeply regretted as I realized where my head was resting. I had woken up with a penis on my face, and unfortunately, not the drawn on kind.

My body was still burning and in pain, but I slowly lifted myself up to find a stark naked Judar on the bed that we seemed to have been sharing. My eyes widened as I looked up and down his marked up body, dark red bruises on his arms and from what I could see on his torso, and one large one from what I could see on his thigh.

My heart started pounding quickly and I could feel the pain subsiding as worry took over.

There was no way, right? No way.

No way.

I must have sat staring at Judar wide eyed for a while because soon he was stretching and groaning and I could see all his muscles moving as he did so before his eyes were on my still wide ones.

“Morning.” He mumbled, casual as ever as I was mid-crisis mode.

I opened my mouth to talk before closing it again, at a loss for words. Judar sat up slowly and reached for the back of my head, pulling me towards him and brushing his lips against mine, and my heart started pounding and I was really concerned for my life choices.

I closed my eyes when we had parted and tried to remember everything that had happened as I could feel the man’s hand trail down my side and around to my a—no!

My eyes flew open and I shook my head. This was definitely not happening. I, Alibaba Saluja, was a heterosexual. I, Alibaba, was definitely not gay.

I shook my head again and shifted to the end of the bed. “No, no, no.” I mumbled as I climbed off the bed and immediately fell on my face. “What the hell?” Pain shot through the lower half of my body like I had never felt, and I couldn’t stop the cry that escaped my lips. “What, no.” I groaned, pressing my face on the floor as I could hear Judar laughing behind me on the bed.

I pushed myself through the pain and forced myself onto my feet, looking down at my own naked body. My eyes darted around and I found my pants at the foot of the bed. I quickly swiped them up before noticing my reflection in the mirror that sat at one end of the large guest room. Wide eyed, I slowly limped towards it to see matching marks on my own body, ones that were very similar to those on Judar. My stomach was queasy, and I couldn’t tell if it was from the hangover, or from the realization that I had done what I had done. How did I get here?

The questions flew through my head but none of them could make it past my lips as I continued to stare at myself, not even noticing the other man leave the bed and stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in the crook of my neck.

Why had Judar even come? No, that’s a dumb question. He shows up everywhere, invited or not.

“Do _not_ tell anyone.” I finally managed to speak through gritted teeth, and the raven-haired man only looked up with a devilish grin that did not settle my stomach in the slightest.

“Oh, everyone already knows. I couldn’t pry you off of me if I had tried.”

I closed my eyes and let my head fall forward, burying my face in the pants still clutched in my hands.

This was _not_ how I wanted to start a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
